Clashing Fates
by LostxAndxFading
Summary: During one of her many antics, Meru gets abducted by a huge birdlike monster. Dart, Shana and Rose set off on a quest to save their friend. Despite the constant bickering between the two girls, Dart manages to discover a spark of love.
1. Chapter 1

**Clashing Fates**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own these characters. I only own the plotline itself.

**Rated:**T –Just in case.

Chapter One 

Rose leaned against the wall. The group was relaxing on the sofas facing her. Everyone but Meru, that is. She was bouncing on her feet.

"Come on!" she cried, pirouetting around the couches. "Let's go kick some serious monster butt!"

Haschel sighed and put his head between his legs. "You don't consider the God of Destruction some serious monster butt?"

Meru paused for a moment, wrinkling her nose in thought. "Well sure," she decided, turning to face Haschel. "But why waste our time here when there are still thieves and monsters running round?"

"Because we need to relax," answered Shana gently, stretching out her legs on the carpeted floor. "This _is_ an Inn after all."

Meru glared at Shana. "But it's so _boring_!"

"Then go run around the building a couple times." That was Dart. His arms were crossed decisively over his armored chest, his head bowed.

Meru turned wide eyes to Dart. "But Dart…"

A glance from Dart was all that was necessary to silence her. She turned away from him and pointed at Kongol. "You'll come with me, won't you?"

Kongol shifted his weight, causing the loveseat to groan. "Kongol tired too."

Meru twirled around and marched towards the door. "You guys are boring. Have fun sitting here and being boring." Stopping in the doorway, she turned and yelled, "You're all going to be so bored while I'm having fun!" At that, she strode out of the room and into the bright sunlight.

Dart sighed loudly. "She's just got too much energy."

Shana giggled. "You can never have too much energy."

Rose rolled her eyes. Yet another typical scene was playing out before her. Haschel giving quirky remarks to Meru; Shana coming on to Dart; Kongol watching silently; and Meru leaving in search of "un-boring people".

A scream echoed from outside, causing the group to race over to the windows. A scene played out before their eyes.

A giant winged beast had landed in the middle of the clearing, crushing the town's statue of the mayor. Its feathered body had a giant eagle's head with beady red eyes and a long curved beak. It had long yellow legs that were oddly muscular for a bird. Long silver talons tipped off the long knobby toes.

Meru was in front of the monster, her staff at the ready. "Leave her alone!" she shrieked as the bird turned to a civilian. Meru leapt towards the bird, flipping twice in the air. She smacked her staff on the bird's body, but it appeared just to sink into the feathers.

The monster, seemingly startled by the ferocity of this human, turned its black-feathered head towards the girl. He stared at her.

Meru met the bird's gaze. "That's right, you ugly meathead! Watch me!" At that, she leapt into the air once again.

This time the bird caught her in his giant claws. He extended his wings, the black feathers shining purple in the sunlight. And took off, Meru enclosed in his talons.

The group of friends raced outside to see the bird traveling towards distant mountains. It was just a silhouette against the blue sky.

"What are we going to do?" cried Shana, her hands traveling to her mouth. She turned expectantly towards Dart.

Dart watched the bird continue on towards the hills. "We can't just let the bird take her."

Rose shifted her weight on to one knee. "And why not? I thought she off in search of her own adventure - well she found it."

Haschel clasped his hands behind his back. "I agree. She can get out of this one herself." At that he turned and retreated into the Inn. Kongol was on his tail with a "Kongol tired too," said over his shoulder.

Dart turned and started out of town.

Rose was already in the doorway to the Inn.

"I'll come with you Dart!"

Rose paused for a brief moment before turning on her heel. She caught up to the pair in a matter of strides.

"Rose?" came the shocked voice of Dart. His blue eyes were trained on hers, but she would now meet his gaze.

_Why did I come?_

"I thought you wanted her to get out of this one herself."

Rose managed to turn an expressionless gaze upon Dart. "You're going to need me. I know the Rothell Mountains better than anyone else."

**A/N:**** I just recently read a one-shot about Legend of the Dragoon. It inspired me to write one myself. Yet again, however, I discovered that whatever story I think of will have to be more than a one-shot. Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clashing Fates**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own these characters. I only own the plotline itself.

**Rated:**T –Just in case.

Chapter Two 

The trio trooped along in silence. Dart's eyes never left his goal – the Rothell Mountains. Shana kept giving pointed glances over Dart's shoulder towards Rose. Rose never let on that she caught the glances in her peripheral vision, but instead followed Dart's lead by focusing on the goal.

"So…" said Shana, unable to stand the silence any longer. "It seems weird traveling without Haschel and Kongol."

Dart nodded, his gaze never moving. "It sure does, but we've got to help Meru. I have a bad feeling about that bird."

_You should,_ thought Rose. _That bird is more of a monster than even you, Dart, can possibly imagine._

"What do you think, Rose?" inquired Shana. She didn't look at Rose, but stared at the ground in front of her traveling feet.

"I think you should focus on the getting to the mountain in one piece," growled the other female.

"Rose!" whined Shana.

"She's right," interrupted Dart. "We need to focus on getting to the mountains."

Shana fell silent.

The corner of Rose's mouth twitched in what could have been a smile. _Serves you right._

The group continued to travel in silence until they came to a fork in the path.

"Which one?" asked Dart, turning to Rose.

"That depends where you want to go," replied Rose.

"Where do you think I want to go?" Dart's lips curved into a grin.

Rose gave an awkward shake of her head and cleared her throat. "The bird's nest is down the left path." _Did I just flirt with him?_

Shana snorted before walking on ahead. "It's about time you told us where to go. Talk about wasting time."

_Could your nose get any higher?_

Dart continued on in her tracks.

Once again, silence was misted throughout the group. This time they were walking in single file. Dart had taken the lead, Shana fell behind him and Rose was last, keeping a wide berth between her and Shana.

Tall green-leafed trees lined either side of the path, which was covered in gravel. Above the Sun was high in the sky, dark clouds floating ominously in the distance.

Soon Dart reached a wall of trees. The path had stopped.

Shana turned and rounded on Rose. "You led us here on purpose!" she cried. "You're just wasting our time! I knew it!"

"Knew what?" came the smooth reply of Rose.

"I knew that you didn't want to save Meru! She's so energetic, and you're just mad because you can't be happy like her! You don't want us to find her! You're just – "

"Shana," barked Dart as he pushed his way in to stand between the two foes. "Let Rose get a chance to speak."

_And shut the hell up while you're at it. _Rose nodded her thanks to Dart. "This dead end is here to deflect those who are less…" She glanced at Shana, "experienced at walking through a forest."

Shana frowned at Rose. "If you think you have the answer, then be my guest and show us how you magically make the dead end disappear."

Rose stepped between her two comrades and walked over to the dead end. She tapped each tree until her taps brought a hollow sound on three smaller trees.

"Brilliant," muttered Dart from behind Rose.

Rose pushed the three tree trunks and they fell inward to reveal the other side of the trees. A continuation of the path. She stepped back and gestured towards the opening. "After you, your majesty." _If you're going to act like a Queen, I may as well treat you like one._

Shana stormed through the opening, her hands balls at her sides.

Dart followed her with a grin.

Rose was the last to step through the wall of trees.

"That was incredible," praised the man, clapping Rose on the shoulder. "How did you know to do that?"

"A lucky guess," responded Rose. She turned and pushed the tree trunks back into place, hiding the smile that had dared to flit across her features.

**A/N:**** I've been trying to think how I'm going to end this story. I might add some twists in it here and there. I'd love to hear what everyone thinks of it so far. Keep on reading!**


End file.
